The Demonator's Removal
by StupidSequel
Summary: The titular duo find out that there are plans to replace the Demonator with a waterpark, and they intend to protest, but they also have to deal with one of Megan's crazy schemes. In the end, the titular duo are victorious, in some way.


**Drake and Josh: the Demonator's Removal**

"How can they do this?" Josh cried. "Demonator was my favorite ride! And now they're taking it down. Why?" They were watching a news story about the plans to remove the Demonator to replace it with a waterpark expansion called Irene Katrina.

"They couldn't have picked a worse name for their water park expansion. They might as well name it 9/11 fun park, plus the water park is already about 300 acres without their considered expansion."

"Hi, dudes. What you watchig?" Megan looked and sounded different today. She looked slightly dysmorphic.

"They're gonna dismantle the Demonator to replace it with a water park expansion. They're calling it 'Irene Katrina,' which are both names of hurricanes. Park guests coming from New Orleans and much of the east coast are not gonna be too happy."

"I don't understand half you say what, but I take word for it," said Megan. The news report went on to say that they're moving the Demonator to a park in Kentucky to reopen in 2013, renamed as 'Judgment Day' since it'll be after December 21, 2012.

"We're in California. Kentucky is like 4000 miles away! We might as well take a space ship there just to ride it," Drake pouted. Megan shed a single tear.

"We in together this," Megan asserted.

"I have a plan," Drake declared, finally. He whispered in Josh's ear, making sure Megan couldn't hear it.

The three of them took a trip to Mystic Mountain. Sure enough, the Demonator was closed, pending removal. Before Megan could stop them, the titular duo tied her to a tree, poured gasoline on her, got out a cigarette lighter, and set her on fire. Josh was holding up a sign that read 'STOP THE DISMANTLING OF THE DEMONATOR OR WE WILL CONTINUE TO BURN AN INNOCENT GIRL.' Drake winced at the word 'innocent.'

After Megan was nothing more than a charred skeleton next to a melted pile of flesh, the titular duo decided to hightail it home and turn on the news to see if they succeeded. They were mentioned on the news, alright, but they were portrayed negatively as complete monster criminals instead of well intentioned protesters. The titular duo gasped when they saw who greeted them.

"Hi, brothers." It was Megan. "That was just a clone I made to assist in torturing you two since I tend to be very busy with school work and shit. I called her Bitch Megan cuz she my bitch. Unfortunately, the way cloning works, everytime I clone myself, the clone's intelligence is halved. And you wanna know something? I planned for you to burn my clone. I went into hiding while watching the action unfold, starting with the report about the Demonator being removed. And now the police should be here any minute. Too de loo." Megan went somewhere and hid, even from me, the author. Even I have a blind spot, and Megan is in it. The boys could hear the police sirens getting closer and closer. They had to do something. Anything. Josh had an idea.

He flushed his tank top down the toilet to clog it, and then he found a drinking bird in Megan's room and put it near the flush handle. He made sure it was in correct position to repeatedly flush on its own without him interfering. Finally the police came.

"Drake and Josh, you're under arrest." Drake was bawling, but Josh's countenance remained calm. Drake began to suspect Josh had a plan.

After they were in their prison cell for God knows how long, they were finally released. Their mom had a strange tale to tell.

"Megan could not remain hiding anymore since the house was steadily being flooded with toilet water, and since I know it was Bitch Megan that died and not her, you two do not have to be in prison any longer."

They celebrated getting out of prison by going to Mystic Mountain to enjoy the remaining attractions. When they saw that Megan was crying cuz she missed the Demonator, the titular duo wanted to see her sad more than anything. Enough to support the relocation of the Demonator. So they hijacked the cranes parked around the Demonator and went wild with removing the huge roller coaster. They did not know at all how to operate a crane, which made it that much more fun. Eventually the space where the Demonator rested was a flat piece of ground.

They went to Walmart and bought a bunch of Slip and Slides, Crazy Daisies, sprinklers, and inflatable pools, brought them to where the Demonator used to be and called it 'Irene Katrina.' Their beloved coaster may be gone and something much more lackluster put in its place, but it was all worth it just to get back at their super villain sister.


End file.
